A Tale of Rebellion
by Jowy Avilon
Summary: Sequel to A Tale of Legendary Love. What happens when the Mavericks are no longer considered the only enemies?
1. Calm Before the Storm

**~A/N~**

As noted in the description for this story just in case anyone missed it, this is a sequel story to my fic A Tale of Legendary Love so if you haven't read it yet, I would recommend doing so before jumping into this one /end shameless plug.

Disclaimer: The cycle now continues! I own nothing in here except my OC's and stuff. Beyond that, the rest is owned by Capcom.

**Chapter 1: Calm Before the Storm**

The past few months had been relatively peaceful for the Maverick Hunters. Outside of small outbreaks no major uprisings had occurred. Even a minor one such as the H-Hunter incident hadn't cropped up. In some ways, the fact the Maverick's had once again fallen so quiet actually worried the hunters more than relieved, especially the unit of hunters known as Specials Unit. Despite their unease however they decided to take each day step by step. With the exception of Signas, the Commander and Chief of the Maverick Hunters. During the H-Hunter incident he had started receiving reports of corruption high up on the command chain of High Command, the absolute authority of all Maverick Hunters from Lifesaver. Nothing had come of it yet much to a grateful Signas but he still wanted Lifesaver to keep an eye on things. Sure the former Chief Medic had been transferred out of H.Q. to High Command but he had remained a vigilant comrade to Signas and Specials Unit, even getting relieved of his duties there long enough to come back to assist with the X Virus.

The Commander and Chief had kept all of this secret from X, Zero, and the others, for now at least. He didn't want to cause them any unnecessary unease, they had after all been through too much already. If something more concrete or dangerous emerged though he would get them involved immediately. For now since there wasn't anything too major to worry about the unit was off enjoying a particularly nice day actually relaxing, something they typically didn't do on their own. Signas let off a small smile as replaced the recent batch of Lifesaver's reports in his desk and locked it before turning to look out the window.

"A nice day indeed, think even I will take a stroll," the Commander and Chief mused to himself.

The black armored reploid got to his feet and made his way out of the office.

_Mega City: Civitan Park_

Megaman X, legendary hero, former Commander of the Maverick Hunters's Seventeenth Unit, and Specials Unit member sat on a park bench near a beautiful pond under an oak tree with the spotter turned Maverick Hunter and fellow unit member Alia, the woman he loved. The Blue Bomber looked over at the blond haired beauty as she fed some bread to some ducks that collected around the area smiling and giggling some at their reactions. Watching her be so carefree made the hunter smile slightly and made him wish he could also be as carefree as she was. Alia had tried countless times to loosen the legendary reploid up to no avail however. X would typically blame the same thing time and again as the reason he couldn't, his long involvement in the Maverick War, all the fighting, all the killing, etc. The spotter could understand where he was coming from but it still bugged her to some extent and she couldn't just let it go. She knew one day being as pent up and guarded as the Azure Hunter was, would one day be his undoing, almost like back when.

Alia quickly forced herself to move away from those thoughts because it always brought her down significantly when she would think on the time X had 'died'. Alia threw another piece of bread and looked over at X who was looking at her thoughtfully, a smile on his face. Alia smiled back at him wondering what he was thinking about. Alia tilted her head playfully and poked X on the nose.

"What are you thinking about?" she inquired cheerfully.

"Nothing much really, only," X started.

The Blue Bomber stopped himself there however which made Alia even more curious. Through out her time as a Maverick Hunter she had never really talked about her past outside of what was relevant back during the uprising that involved Gate. X had been curious for a long time now, wanting to know more about her past but he didn't want to tread any ground she may otherwise didn't want anyone to come near. Unlike him whose life was basically an open book, all you needed to do was look up any number of battles since the start of the Maverick Wars and read his involvement up to this point and there was his entire life in a nutshell.

"What is it X?" Alia asked a bit more worriedly now.

X's face had become a little more serious and it sort of scared her when it did that because there was any number of things the reploid could be thinking about. Letting off a sort of sigh X decided he had come this far, what was the worse that could happen.

"Well, I have wanted to bring it up for awhile but didn't want to ask anything that you may not want to talk about but, we really don't know much about your past outside your time as a colleague of Gate," X started.

Alia let off a soft smile toward her blue armored boyfriend. Definitely not the reaction X was expecting.

"That's because no one has really every asked about it, what would you like to know?" Alia inquired.

X was extremely surprised, this was even further from the reaction he had expected. The Blue Bomber mulled his beloveds question over a little, not entirely sure where he would like to begin.

_Mega City: Main Street_

Zero Omega, another legendary hero of the Maverick Wars, best friend and partner of Megaman X, having served in the war for just as long as he had, former Commander of the Maverick Hunters Zero Unit and another member of Specials Unit. The reploid known to many as the Crimson Killer or the Red Death walked along the main street of Mega City with the woman he would proudly say was his other half Iris who was also in Specials Unit. The two didn't have any particular destination in mind but Iris wanted to keep Zero away from Maverick Hunter Headquarters for now just to keep him out of the training room where he had started spending a lot of time of late. When asked about it, his main reply was he had a feeling something bad was about to happen and he wanted to be ready. For now though, Iris wanted a worry free day for the red Maverick Hunter. The two were even in their human forms which was an especially rare sight for the Crimson Killer. His blond hair tied back in a tight ponytail with a blue hair tie he wore a black tank t-shirt, black jeans, black boots, and his hunter issued red jacket with black trim that had his easily recognizable z symbol embroidered on the left shoulder. Iris herself however was wearing white dress that hung loosely around her knees with a flower print design on it and let her hair flow freely.

The former member of Repliforce and the sister of the late Colonel walked alongside the repoloid of her heart with her arm linked through his, letting him lead the way ignoring the hustle and bustle of the city. Sure it wasn't much or extravagant but she didn't mind, she enjoyed the simpler things even more so if it was while enjoying them with Zero so a simple walk through the city was more than enough to make her happy. They would make occasional detours into random shops here and there and Zero had bought her a few things as gifts and beyond that, she couldn't have asked for a more perfect day. Zero however was putting up a facade for the sake of Iris, as long as she was happy he didn't much care but he still had a deep feeling something was wrong and that something was coming, it was a feeling that had served him well both on and off the battlefield and had become a trusted ally of his so until whatever came, he would make sure Iris was enjoying herself.

"Oh Zero, look over there!" Iris chimed in disrupting his thoughts.

Zero brought his gaze to Iris who was pointing at something. Zero followed the direction she was pointing. It was a small amusement center that had caught her attention. The Crimson Killer chuckled inwardly to himself at her enthusiasm.

"Let's go see what kinda games they have!" she said excitedly speeding up toward the Amusement Center as it was named dragging him along with her almost pulling him off his feet.

_Mega City: Relana's Diner_

Axl, the third of the S Class Hunters as he liked to refer to the trio of himself, X, and Zero, the youngest member of the Maverick Hunters that had been taken under the wing of the Blue Bomber and the Red Death after the Red Alert incident and another member of Specials Unit. He sat in a dining booth across from Violet Omega, recently discovered sister of Zero and the final member of Specials Unit. The two friends glared at each other, a ten pound burger a piece sitting in front of them. It was the specialty of Relana's Diner and the two had challenged each other both in human form as well. Axl was wearing a black hoody with a white skull and crossbones on it, black shorts, and black tennis shoes. His reddish brown hair still spiked up even with his helmet missing which also made the x shaped scar on his face more prominent and easy to notice. Violet herself was wearing a purple tank top and a red and black checkered pleaded short skirt with black leggings and black thigh high boots, her auburn hair braided back instead of hanging freely. The two of them had a wager with each other. First one to entirely finish the grease ball of cholesterol would pay for lunch. Close as they had become they still had rivalry with each and would challenge other to competitions with a wager as often as they could, this simply being their most recent. Locked into each others eyes they glared at each other trying to make the other back down, it was like a scene from duel in a Western film. The poor waitress who had served the duo had been also been dragged into it as the one to officially signal go. Looking between the two nervously the waitress wondered how good of an idea it really was to agree to this.

In her raised hand was a napkin, the drop of it being the signal for them to start. Letting of a slight eep she let the napkin fall and quickly got away from the scene of what she was sure would probably devolve into a crime against food. The moment it landed the two dug into their burger, never taking their eyes off of each other. By the time it was over, the two of them were glad they were reploids and not actually human because if they were, what they had just ate would have easily taken several years off their life span and they both would have ended up unintentionally returning what they had just eat. As it came down to the wire Axl managed to come ahead and finish the last bite of his just before Violet did. With a mouth still full of food the young reploid got up and triumphantly raising his arms in victory.

"I win!" he said happily after finally swallowing.

Violet let off a sigh of defeat as she gazed at the enthused reploid.

"Alright, you won this one punk, but next time you won't get so lucky!" Violet threatened.

This entire time the rest of the patrons in the diner had turned and was looking at the obnoxious hunter and his partner nervously.

_Maverick Hunter Headquarters: Main Hall_

Hydro, the Chief Medic for the hunters since Lifesaver had been transferred to High Command walked through the Main Hall of the headquarters carrying several medical files intended for Signas. The medic was mas making her way toward the Commander and Chiefs office when something started feeling off to her. As she turned turned down the hall that would lead to his office and before she could really push the feeling aside the main doors behind her that led into the H.Q. swiftly busted open and several reploids walked in like they owned the place. There were four relatively tall reploids, all wearing armor that was black as night with a white colored armor underneath the black color of the armor that was designed to look like a buttoned up. The armor on these reploids were designed like the human armies Service Uniform with white armor underneath the jacket like appearance of top layer of black armor with a metal designed red tie. The leg armor, the greaves, and the gauntlets were also black as night like the top layer of chest armor. The four similarly dressed reploids stood flanking the the corners of another reploid who stood directly in the center of them.

This reploid was a little a smaller than the ones that were flanking him but he held himself up straighter and more proud than the four. The reploid in the center wore armor that was designed like a buttoned up over coat that was silver in color decorated with various medals and ribbons. His gauntlets and greaves were silver like his chest armor and his leg armor was black giving the appearance like he was wearing pants. On his head was a black beret that bore the Maverick Hunters ensignia. Hydro gasped and it took a moment for her to recover.

"G...General Morisha," Hydro stammered out, starting to breath heavily.

All else forgotten she broke out into an all out run toward Signas's Office.

**~AN~**

And here we go again folks, the sequel to A Tale of Legendary Love has officially begun. Seeing as how I only have several general plot points formulated for this tale it will be interesting to see how the story develops and evolves as it goes and I get new ideas and my current ideas change. Like I said in the final chapter of Legendary Love I have at least this sequel planned for my A Tale of series and I do plan to get back to Metroid X soon and to add to that I have been kicking around some ideas for a ZX era fic as well so look forward toward that as well. To begin anew R&amp;R no matter if what you have to see is good or bad, it all helps! Till next time my peeps.


	2. Set Into Motion

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah, don't own anything here except OC's etc. Everything else owned by and copyright Capcom.

**Chapter 2: Set Into Motion**

_Mega City: Civitan Park_

X had finally decided on a starting point for asking about Alia's past.

"We may as well start from the beginning, tell me about your creator and your life before becoming a researcher or a Maverick Hunter," X stated.

Alia smiled gently at her beloved and looked around for a moment working to recall her past.

"Well, I was created by a young Scientist by the name of Leon Brightmoore, he was a genius for his time, having discovered and created a metal known as Polarium, it was a powerful metal, almost impenetrable by anything man or reploid made, it was also malleable which made it very sought after by all sorts, the military, the Mavericks, and even the Maverick Hunters at the time. Dr. Brightmoore however felt this sort of substance could be easily abused and attempted to keep it from the world since it was during the time of a Maverick uprising. Shortly after he had created me, programmed with a lot of knowledge of the world and especially things scientific to help him assist in his work. While I did so I developed a love of computers and delved more into that field as well and thus I set out and got certified officially as a Research Scientist and Computer Specialist," Alia explained.

The spotter turned hunter stopped for a moment to catch her breath and to make sure she hadn't lost X. Alia had to stifle a giggle when she saw X had moved closer to the edge of his seat intently listening.

"Unfortunately, during the Dr. Doppler uprising there was a random Maverick attack and the doctor was killed. Unskilled entirely at the time in combat I thought for sure I was going to die as well, or worse. However, two Maverick Hunters appeared drawing the attention of the Mavericks thus saving my life. I didn't get a very good look at the ones who were enough of a threat they left me alone, all I could tell you about them was one was tall and wore blue armor, the other one, his partner, a little taller than the blue one and wore red armor with shoulder pads and had long flowing blond hair," Alia continued winking at X.

It was obvious from her description that the two that had saved her was himself and Zero and X smiled but sighed at the same time remembering that uprising and how stupid it had been, another pointless war thanks to the insufferable Sigma. Realizing the Azure Hunter was taking a trip down a very bad memory lane she decided to quickly resume her story to bring him back.

"Thankful for my second chance and with the doctor dead, all knowledge of Polarium dying with him, I left to find a new purpose, to find a new place in life. After several years I finally joined a research lab that specialized in reploid engineering where I met Gate. During this time though, I took an interest in not only repoloid engineering but also the Mavericks because of the attack as well as the Maverick Hunters because of the two heroes who had saved me so in my off time at the lab I would research and study all I could about both, from there, you know the rest really," Alia finally finished.

X finally relaxed back into the bench.

"Well, sounds like you've at least had an interesting life," X commented his mind no longer on the Doppler uprising.

"I sure have, and it became even more interesting due to two random heroes causing my life to be spared," the spotter said softly moving in closer to the Blue Bomber.

X wrapped his arm around Alia turning to gaze into her eyes.

"My life has also been...exciting if that's what you want to call it, but none of it compares to the time I have been with you," the Blue Bomber said sweetly.

Alia gazed back into his eyes then relaxed into X resting her head on his shoulder just watching the people pass by, able to enjoy a peace that X, Zero, and so many others had fought so hard for them to enjoy.

_Maverick Hunter Headquarters: Signas's Office_

Signas had returned to his office shortly after taking a stroll in the Memorial Garden. After X had been discovered to be alive and returned to the hunters, the statue they had erected for his memorial had been removed at his insistance though they had decided to continue to call it the Memorial Garden having taken inspiration from X's memorial and had crafted smaller monuments in it to remember many of the hunters that had fallen through the duration of the Maverick War. What should have been a relaxing day for the Commander and Chief, especially after his walk was interrupted by a very flustered Hydro practically crashing through his door and slamming it shut. Signas looked at his Chief Medic concerned.

"Sig...Signas sir, it's Gen...General Morisha," Hydro managed to stammer out through heavy breaths.

This made Signas serious in a hurry. There was a small knock at the door and Hydro practically jumped out of her synthetic skin. Rushing quickly to the flank of Signas's chair the Commander and Chief glared at the door.

"Enter," he said sternly.

Morisha entered the room still followed by his black armored guards. Signas got to his feet and stood tall saluting his superior.

"As you were," the hunter General ordered.

Signas finished the salute and sat back down.

"What brings you here today sir and with Adjudicators no less?" the Commander and Chief asked.

"Straight to the point as always Signas," Morisha said with slight disappointment in his voice.

"With all due respect General, it isn't every day High Command sends one of the High Generals to a headquarters," Signas explained.

"Very well, I will get down to business. We're here for Maverick Hunter X," the General said.

Signas and Hydro were both taken aback at the statement.

"How come?" Signas questioned guardedly.

"He is to be court martialed, after doing some deep investigating we have come to the conclusion that not only did X turn Maverick albeit briefly, but as a Maverick he caused significant amounts in property damage, displaced numerous human and reploid civilians, not only that, the lives that he took, then after being allegedly cured of being a Maverick he went AWOL for a period of time," Morisha explained.

Signas glared at the Maverick Hunter High General and Morisha chuckled slightly.

"Don't do anything rash Signas, it wouldn't be good for your career, just hand over X and let us trial him properly," Morisha said.

Signas continued to glare at the General keeping his lips sealed.

"So, this is how it's going to be is it, you really want to aid and abet a possible criminal, a possible Maverick," Morish said dangerous, the Adjudicators reaching for their weapons.

"X is no longer a Maverick, sir, he has moved on from that and I would request that it be left that way," the Commander and Chief said, venom underlying his tone.

"I will put it simple Signas, either hand over X or you and your lot will be regarded as Mavericks yourselves and will be dealt with as such," Morisha said anger rising in his tone.

"You have twenty four hours to decide," the General said storming out of the room followed by his guards.

When Signas was sure the General was out of hearing range he turned to Hydro and let off a deep breath. Turns out the reports he had been getting from Lifesaver perhaps weren't as far off as he had hoped.

"Contact Specials Unit and get them back here now. Things are about to get out of hand," Signas ordered lowly trying to keep himself and his voice calm.

With a nod Hydro left the room to find a secure place to contact her friends.

_Unknown Location_

Wenda Wily sat in a dark room surrounded by various computer monitors each displaying various information, grinning as she listened to the conversation between Morisha and Signas. With things now in place she turned to a particular monitor on her right which was mostly covered in static.

"It all begins now, soon you will have your ultimate revenge and realize a generations old goal for the both of us," the Lady of Evil said.

Behind her came the footsteps of a reploid approaching, hints of gold armor gleaming in the monitor lit room. The new comer showing proper respect waited until Wenda turned off the monitor she was speaking to and turned to face him.

"Are you sure this is a good idea master?" the reploid questioned.

"Of course it is Gold Vallant, with my plan in motion in due time everything will be as it should be," she replied, an insidious grin crossing her face.

**~A/N~**

Alright folks here we are, chapter 2 not the longest chapter but things are starting to take shape now. Beyond that nothing really to add here so as always R&amp;R no matter what you have to say, it all helps. Till next time my peeps!


	3. Planning

Disclaimer: As usual, own nothing except OC's etc, the rest belongs to Capcom.

**Chapter 3: Planning**

The members of Specials Unit had all received the emergency alert from Hydro and had reassembled at the headquarters, Zero, Iris, Axl, and Violet back in their armor. The group had all collected in the Medical Bay as per orders from Signas who currently didn't feel like anywhere else in the H.Q. was safe.

"What's going on?" Zero questioned the medic as they waited for Signas to arrive.

"I think it better if the Commander explained it, he seems to know more about what's going on," Hydro replied.

Almost as if him being discussed was a signal the Maverick Hunters Commander and Chief entered the room they had all gathered in.

"Good, I see you've all arrived, sorry this was so such short notice and an odd place of meeting but this is the only place I think we can talk freely," Signas said looking to Hydro.

"We're all clear sir, I have had the room thoroughly scanned, no bugs," the Chief Medic said.

"Scanned for bugs, what exactly is going on here Signas?" X asked this time.

The Maverick Hunters leader let off a soft sigh.

"I should have brought this to your attention sooner but I didn't think it was anything that needed to be acted on right away. Awhile back I started receiving files and reports from Lifesaver about possible corruption and possible Maverick activity inside of High Command, some of the reports were disturbing such as certain hunters being labeled Maverick and forcefully removed or worse as part of some grander scheme he hasn't been able to decipher yet," Signas explained.

"Then why now all of a sudden bring it up to us since clearly you wanted us kept in the dark," the Crimson Killer stated obviously a little agitated that Signas had kept this from them.

"I bring it up now because it seems like they're actually making a move now, making the reports a reality and their target is you X," the Commander and Chief said turning his head to the Blue Bomber.

"Making him a target how?" Violet inquired.

"They want to arrest and 'court martial' him for his acts committed while under the influence of the X Virus and for disappearing when he died, claiming he went AWOL," Signas replied.

"That's absurd!" Iris exclaimed.

"Unfortunately they're also right, I don't agree with it myself, but legally they do have a right to charge X for all of that," Signas said obviously distraught over having to say that.

"No way, as you said X was under the control of the X Virus at the time, he wasn't in control of his actions and for him disappearing he was pretty much dead," Alia said defensively moving closer to the Azure Hunter.

"I know, I don't like it anymore than the rest of you but at this point High Command has us at a checkmate with this, if we don't turn X over we all pretty much throw our careers away, if we do, we betray a friend and throw him to the hounds and that is something I am not keen on doing," Signas said.

After his own question at the start of the conversation X had pretty much remained silent, taking everything being said into account.

"General Morisha personally visited the H.Q. with an ultimatum, we turn over X in twenty four hours or we get regarded as Mavericks and dealt with as such," Signas said repeating the Generals words from their meeting.

"Well that's not happening," Axl said chiming in for the first time.

Zero looked over at the younger reploid and nodded.

"I agree with Axl, no way we're turning X over, come hell or high water, I will fight all of High Command to keep him safe and out of their hands," Zero said with a dangerous tone to his voice.

"Guys, I appreciate the concern but as Signas said, they have a legal right to do this and even with everything I have done for the greater good, I am still not above the law, I should turn myself in," X said, speaking up for the first time in awhile.

"No way X, if this is some Maverick plot you're handing yourself right to the hands of the enemy," the Red Death said quickly.

"I agree, if this is something corrupt then it isn't a good idea," Alia stated.

"But, on the off chance what if it isn't, what if they're just following regulation, I would be endangering you all for no real reason," the Blue Bomber replied calmly.

This brought out a low growl from Zero who knew despite what he said, his best friend was right. There was no telling one hundred percent if this was legit or some plot by the Mavericks. Either way all of it didn't settle well with him or any of the others.

"If it is a legitimate issue then the trial will bring out the real truth and my merits will shine on their own in that setting," X said.

"Are you sure about this X?" Iris asked.

X simply nodded at the former Repliforce member.

"I am, if it is some sort of Maverick plot though, I will be there first hand to deal with it," X said with a small grin on his face.

"Never one to go in without at least a back up plan are ya?" Violet asked.

"Not at all but first," X started turning to Alia.

X knew what he was about to say wasn't going to settle well with the woman he loved but he was going to need it.

"I am going to need to my robe back for this at least," the Azure Hunter said looking into the spotters eyes pleadingly.

Alia bit her lower lip glaring at X but then sighed and closed her eyes lowering her head. That robe brought back a lot of bad memories for her and she didn't want X anywhere near that thing but if he felt he needed it to protect his life then she would yield this once.

"Fine, I will bring it to you," Alia said begrudgingly.

"Thank you, now Signas, contact the General, tell him I am willing to turn myself in and come quietly," X said turning his gaze from Alia to the Commander and Chief.

Signas nodded gazing deep into the Blue Bombers eyes with a questioning look.

"But first, let us in on what you have planned," he asked.

"Alright, so here is how it goes, obviously when they arrest me they'll confiscate the X-Saber if I have it on me and disable my X-Buster which leaves me weaponless as such I am going to leave the X-Saber with you Zero," X started.

He reached back to the blue colored saber holster that had been attached to his back by Linka and gripped his saber, bringing it out deactivated and handing the hilt to Zero. The Crimson Killer nodded and took the saber placing it in the second slot of his own back holder beside the Z-Saber.

"In case this is a Maverick plot, with my robe I will at least be able to protect myself better in case a fight breaks out. If it is in fact an attempt to simply eliminate me, I will break out and contact you all because corruption or not, this is still High Command and I am sure not all of them are corrupt yet so they will legitimately see this as a prison break and regard me as a Maverick whether I am innocent or not, I want you all in place to help bust me out when I make contact. I don't want to endanger you all as I said but if this is something Maverick related, they'll come after me hard after I escape and then they will focus you all to boot anyway whether you helped me or not. We're going to have a long fight ahead of us to absolve the corruption and bring the truth to the light for those in High Command who aren't corrupt," X explained.

Signas nodded, it perhaps wasn't the best plan but it did have its merits and it was the only real option they had. If this was in fact on the up and up then there was nothing to worry about, if it wasn't, they were all going to be singled out anyway and treated the same so better to prepare for the fight now rather than later and let them catch them off guard.

"This is stupid but it's the best we've got, let's go for it," Zero said.

Iris let off a sigh expressing what Alia was thinking. X and Zero had always had a bit of suicidal tendencies to them when it came to battle and it endangered their lives so many times that most of the time the ladies just simply wanted to lock them down to protect them from themselves and Axl had also developed the same tendencies being under the tutelage of X and Zero which in turn was also rubbing off on Violet. Alia and Iris often wondered if they were the only two sane ones out of the group.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's get this party started!" Axl exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Violet echoed.

This caused Alia this time to simply groan. The reploid that she held most dear to her heart was literally about to put himself on the chopping block one way or the other willingly and all of them seemed to be in agreement with the idea. Alia scanned the room and locked eyes with Iris which held a wordless conversation between the two, Alia's telling Iris she was scared and Iris's replying she knew and it would be okay, that X had been through much worse before and come out okay. Giving a small depressed smile to her friend Alia finally left the room to go retrieve X's robe.

_Maverick Hunter Headquarters: Signas's Office_

With X's plan set in stone with the others Signas had made the call to General Morisha that X was turning himself in. The General didn't waste anytime returning to the H.Q. to arrest his prize and had arrived only a half hour after the call had been made.

"Glad to see you've made the smart choice my boy, though I must ask, why the robe?" Morisha inquired eying the Azure Hunter up and down.

X was once again wearing the robe he worse while under the codename Shadow albeit with the hood down for once. Signas, Hydro, and the rest of Specials Unit were present for the coming arrest in case anything was too out of place up front.

"Well, if you want to treat me as a Maverick, may as well dress the part," X stated calmly.

This was another part of the act to see if they could drag anything out of Morisha that could tell them their true intent before they even left the office.

"Very well then, Maverick Hunter Megaman X, on the charges of becoming a Maverick and then going AWOL I here by place you under arrest," Morisha said keeping entirely calm.

He then looked to one of his Adjudicators and nodded. The one standing to his lower left approached X and patted him down first to ensure he wasn't hiding any weapons. The black armored reploid then did a weapons scan on him in case he was concealing anything in his basic armor. He then ran a device over his arms disabling the X-Buster. When all of that was complete he lifted his arms up and the Adjudicator placed reinforced energy cuffs over his hands. A second Adjudicator, the one who stood at the General's lower right then also approached X and the two stood right beside him each grabbing an arm and holding him tight. With a nod at Signas the entire group of them teleported out. When they were gone the group let off a collective sigh.

"I have a bad feeling," Zero stated as calmly as he could.

"All of us do Zero, all of us do," Signas stated distractedly.

_Mega City: Outskirts of the Maverick Hunter Headquarters_

A female figure, standing at only five feet seven inches high with a thin figure stood on the balcony of a high rise attached to an office building. The figure wore a closed lab coat and had shoulder length black hair that flowed freely in the wind, her emerald eyes watching as teleport beams left the headquarters. Dr. Linka Light shook her head slowly and sighed.

"Looks like Wenda's plan is already in motion, I had hoped we'd have a little more time to prepare but it looks like I am out of time, take care of yourself Megaman, this is only the beginning," she mumbled to herself softly.

The doctor then looked behind her to the figure that was shadowing her.

"Prepare yourself, the real fight begins soon," she stated softly.

The figure nodded in response then walked away whistling.

**~A/N~**

And here we are, chapter 3 and things are finally starting to come together to get things going. Will X's plan succeed if this indeed a Maverick plan against the Maverick Hunters or what will happen to the Blue Bomber if it isn't and who was the mysterious figure shadowing the good doctor. We'll get the answer to all of this questions soon! As always please R&amp;R no matter if it's good, bad, or ugly, it all helps! Till next time my peeps.


	4. All Part of Their Plan

**Chapter 4: All Part of Their Plan**

X found himself wondering why he had let himself do this. Being stuck inside of a cell wasn't his idea of a good time. Thankfully for him though they had still let him keep his Shadow Cloak as he ultimately decided to call it but he couldn't really put it into use until the guards were gone. Looking through the energy bars he was concealed behind he looked to see if there were any approaching currently since they were making their final rounds for the evening. When he realized he was in the clear he reached inside of the cloak and pulled out what looked like a tiny bug that was black in color to blend in with his cloak. Tapping the small button on hit he brought it to his ear.

"Signas, this is X, do you copy?" the Blue Bomber whispered very lowly.

The device was a direct line to Signas's personal office since they couldn't use official Maverick Hunter channels for this so they had several smaller unofficial lines that couldn't be traced for them to use.

"_Roger that X, loud and clear, what's your current status?_" came the commanders voice.

"Right now I am still behind bars, waiting for the guards to clear out before I pulling a vanishing act on them," X answered, still speaking very lowly.

"_Alright, Zero and Axl are now in position in case they're needed and I have contacted Lifesaver to let him know of our plan and he wants to see you so when you're out, he will send me his position inside the High Command building which I will relay to you,_" Signas explained.

In case something went horribly wrong they had decided to have Zero and Axl on standby outside of High Command since direct teleportation inside was prohibited unless special permissions and access was granted. This being more of a stealth operation as well it was better to use minimal forces for this mission instead of get all of Specials Unit involved, give them some surprise elements if they needed it or to prepare for evacuation if it went south.

"Copy that," the Azure Hunter said.

It was then that he heard footsteps approaching and he quickly broke the line. A sudden noise of something slamming into the wall just outside his cell rang out loudly with an echo.

"Lights out in five minutes criminal," the guard said.

X let himself remain silent as the guard continued on. The Maverick Hunter decided to give it at least one more hour before he proceeded just to be safe. Once the hour had passed X reactivated his transmitter once more.

"Alright, I am heading out now," the Blue Bomber said once more very lowly as to not be heard.

"_Roger, I will inform Lifesaver now, see what you can find till I relay his location to you,_" Signas ordered.

Breaking the line with Signas he opened up two more channels.

"Zero, Axl, do you read me?" he asked.

"_Yeah, we read you,_" came Zero's voice first.

"_This is so boring, I hate stakeout missions,_" came Axl's reply causing X to roll his eyes.

"I am heading out, I am going to leave the line open to you two and open one to Alia, let's find out what's going on shall we?" X said to his two comrades.

"_Copy, good luck X,_" the Crimson Killer said.

"_Try not to rough em up too much if a fight breaks out, save some for us,_" came the teenager reploids voice.

Leaving the line open X opened up a third one to Alia. Receiving the signal the spotter opened the line since Signas needed to leave his open for direct contact to Lifesaver. Iris, Violet, and Hydro were also there listening in through Alia's line. For X, it was now or never.

"_Good luck and please be careful,_" Alia said through the line, her voice laced with concern.

"Always do," the Azure Hunter said confidently.

"_Oh please, you and Zero are just as suicidal as I remember from back during the Erasure incident when I was spotting for you two lunatics,_" X heard Iris's voice and a stifled giggle from Hydro and Violet.

From his cell if anyone was watching which hopefully they weren't the Blue Bomber would appear to have simply disappeared. It was at a time like this he was grateful to Linka for her upgrades to his systems. Pulling up the security map they had gotten from Lifesaver in his internal systems that he had been studying since he had been jailed he made sure to let himself reappear in a spot where a camera couldn't spot him. High Command was a lot bigger than X imagined or remembered since he had only had to be here once or twice with Zero and one time with Zero and Axl a long time ago for special missions such as being sent to Giga City to deal with Epsilon and his Cadre's rebellion. Which actually made X wonder what had become of his friends from Giga City. Massimo, Marino, Cinnamon, and Nana, it had been so long since he had seen or heard from any of them. Perhaps when this mess was all over X could talk Signas into letting them get together, it would be great to see them again. For now though, he had a mission and he was letting himself get distracted with thoughts. Scanning through the map the Azure Hunter noticed a room marked as Archives. That would probably be a good place to start. X vanished once more right as a guard came around a corner who thought he had caught a glimpse of something and sent out a caution alert.

Once more making sure he didn't appear in sight of any cameras X reappeared behind a corner in the hallway that led to the door of the Archive Chamber. Unfortunately for him it was heavily guarded with even more inside more than likely the Blue Bomber concluded. That would make sense though he felt like he really should get in there, question though was how. This would actually have been a good time to put Axl's copy ability to use and the younger reploid could have just walked right on in and gotten some information. That's when a small alert went off in X's ear and putting the lines to Zero, Axl, and Alia on hold the Azure Hunter answered, not speaking a word.

"_Alright X, Lifesaver said he would be in his personal quarters which are unmonitored, I have uploaded the location in your internal map,_" Signas said.

X broke the line and reopened the ones he had put on hold. Glancing around to make sure he was still clear of any guards X opened the map once more and saw Lifesavers personal quarters. With a final glance back to the Archive Chamber the Blue Bomber vanished once more. This time though he reappeared directly in Lifesavers room whom, expecting X thankfully didn't freak out at his arrival.

"It's good to see you alive X, the last time I saw you was a statue in memoriam to you," the former Head Medical Chief said.

"Glad to see you too doc, Signas said you wanted to see me?" the Azure Hunter inquired.

Lifesaver nodded and produced a small flash drive.

"Things are worse than we thought, this right here contains the information for a Maverick plot. This is big, bigger than I initially thought when I reported it to Signas," Lifesaver explained.

X accepted the flash drive and opened a compartment on his right arm and deposited it for safe keeping.

"I tried to get in the Archive Chamber but it was heavily guarded, do you know if anything of use could be kept in there?" X asked.

"More than likely since they've beefed up security to that particular room in recent weeks and I couldn't get in, they started requiring special access to it. This all reeks if you ask me," the High Command Doctor answered.

However, before another word could be spoken between the duo, an alarm sounded off through out the entire base.

"Damn, they must have seen I was gone," the Blue Bomber cursed.

"It was inevitable anyway, I had only hoped you would be gone before they did," Lifesaver said with a sigh.

X then opened a fourth line to Signas for all of them to be able to hear clearly.

"They've discovered I am gone but I made contact with Lifesaver and retrieved intel, I am heading out..." X started,

However he was interrupted as the door to Lifesavers room was blown open and with a stride in his step flanked by his four Adjudicators entered General Morisha.

"Now now Megaman, this is quite the problem. We had hoped to dispose of you quietly and through more legal means, now it would appear we have to take a dirtier approach to this. As for you Lifesaver, I am extremely disappointed in you despite knowing you were a mole this entire time, how do you think you came into the information you've been feeding the Maverick Hunters?" Morisha stated calmly and confidently.

There was a sort of evil undertone to the General's voice and X's eyes widened underneath his cloak.

"General Morisha, you're a Maverick!?" the Blue Bomber yelled out obviously surprised.

Though he really shouldn't have been, looking back on it it made more sense and X berated himself for not realizing it sooner.

"Au contraire Megaman, you, Lifesaver, and now the rest of your band of misfit hunters are the Maverick's now," the Maverick Hunter General said followed by a slight evil chuckle.

The General then pressed a button on his wrist.

"Attention High Command, this is General Morisha, Maverick Megaman X has escaped and is being assisted in his escape, converge on the Medical Hall and send units and orders to Maverick Hunter Headquarters to seize Maverick's Signas, Hydro, Alia, Zero, Axl, Iris, and Violet," he ordered.

A small growl escaped from X.

"This was part of your plan all along wasn't it?" Lifesaver demanded.

"But of course my dear doctor and soon, the greatest threats to the Maverick's will soon be eliminated," Morisha replied.

The Blue Bomber, gritting his teeth could only seethe slightly at how easily they had been manipulated as he realized their plan had indeed gone south like he hoped it wouldn't and he realized, that things were only going to get worse from here on out.

**~AN~**

Hey there everyone, not the most meaty of chapters but it moves the story along nonetheless. Things it would appear are now heating up for the Maverick Hunters so stay tuned for what happens next. Next I will be working on the update to Metroid X so stay tuned for that as well. As always, R&amp;R no matter what you have to say, good, bad, or ugly, it all helps. Till next time my peeps!


	5. Important Author Note

**The Last Chapter: Final Goodbye**

* * *

Welp, I know this is an announcement no one ever wants to see but alas it must be made. After much reflection I have decided to call it a career here on fanfiction. Over the years my motivation to write in general has gone up and down time and time again. On top of that real life also occasionally had a way of getting in the way. However these days real life is just too busy for me to find time to write and my motivation in general just doesn't exist anymore. Because of that I feel this is best, I don't wanna give those who read and enjoyed my stories half hearted crud. I want to thank all of those who have followed and supported me over the years. Without any of you I wouldn't have accomplished what I did here and I will be forever thankful for all of you, that's something I could repeat till the end of time and mean it every time. I am also sorry for those I am letting down by no longer continuing. I have also made an update on my profile reflecting all of this as well for any fans and followers both old and new who may come across. Also don't worry, I will be leaving my stories up so they can continue to be read from now into the far future hopefully. Anyway, don't wanna drag this on for any longer than I already have.

**~A/N~ **

For the very last time... To the future my peeps!


End file.
